The Wizard of Miracula
by May 16 writer
Summary: Based off of my favorite movie ever.
1. Chapter 1

First off I would like to thank Daisy-Constellations on Tumblr for inspiring me to write this and Blue for giving me the confidence to do it. For the record this is based off of the 1930's movie. It was my favorite movie ever as a child and still is. If you don't like them that's alright we all have different tastes but please don't be rude.

Marinette ran home as fast as her legs could carry her. When she was halfway home she decided to stop and rest. She brushed down the shirt of her pink gingham dress and put down her black kitten Plagg.

"Plagg are you okay?" She asked stroking him. "Did she hurt you? That Chloe is horrible! Don't worry Plagg I won't let her take you away."

She continued running home until she made to the Dupain-Chang farm. Unfortunately for her, her parents were desperate to pay off loans and bills so they were busy bees at that moment.

"Mom! Dad!" Marinette called to her parents. "Mom, I just went by Chloe's house and she-"

"Marinette not now." Sabine said.

"But Mom Chloe wants her father to take him away from me. But that's only because he sneaks into her house and tries to catch her stupid little canary but Plagg would never hurt it he was only playing."

"Marinette please. We're doing something very important right now so we'll talk about it later." Tom said.

Marinette sighed and wondered off to another part of the farm where her parents farm hand workers Adrien, Nathaniel, and Nino were working on a wagon they were going to sell.

"Okay boys take it easy." Nathaniel said.

"Ow! You cut my finger!" Adrien said sucking on it.

"Well why don't you move your finger out of the way?" Nino joked. "I swear Adrien you have the worst luck in town."

"He must be a jinx." Nathaniel suggested.

"Ha-ha so funny." Adrien said unamused.

"Hi boys." Marinette said.

"Hey Marinette." They said.

"Nino you're big and strong right?" Marinette asked.

"That's what I've been told."

"I really need your help with something. Chloe is-"

"Sorry honey but I can't right now. I gotta feed those hogs."

He grabbed a bucket of slop and went to the pigsty while Nathaniel went to get more tools from the shed.

"Chloe giving you a hard time again?" Adrien asked. "Best to avoid her."

"Easier said than done." Marinette said. "She's basically everywhere and she gets everything she wants all because her father is the mayor."

"Well I know one thing that she'll never get."

"What's that?"

He picked a white carnation flower and handed it to her. "A flower from me."

"Oh Adrien you're always so sweet."

"Marinette!" Nathaniel called. "Can you help me get the tool box?"

"Sure thing."

Adrien hammered on to the wagon while smiling at Marinette like did every time she came around while they were working.

"Hey loverboy quit staring at the boss's daughter and get back to work." Nino chuckled.

"I am so working." Adrien argued not taking his eyes off the girl or not paying attention to where he was hammering causing him to hit his finger. "Ow!"

"Serves you right." Nathaniel laughed.

Marinette wondered over to the pigsty and began to walk onto the top of the fence where Nino was feeding the hogs.

"Hey sweetie don't let that hag Chloe get to you." He said. "She may think she's something just because her father's the mayor but she's nothing to be afraid of."

"I'm not afraid of her." Marinette said trying to keep her balance on the fence.

"Next time she squawks walk right up to her and spit in her eye. That's what I would do." He said. "That would shut up her up for good."

"I wish I could be brave like you Nino but everytime I try to stand up to her I always end up- oh!"

She had lost her balance and fell right into the sty.

"Help! Get me out of here!" She shrieked.

Nino and Adrien jumped into the pigsty and rushed to her aid. Nino shooed the mean-spirited pigs away while Adrien picked her up and carried her to safety.

"Are you alright Marinette?" Nathaniel asked helping her out.

"Yes I'm fine."

"Did you hurt yourself?" Adrien asked.

"No."

"What's going on here?" Sabine asked. "You boys better not be slacking off."

"Oh no ma'am it's just that Marinette fell into the pigsty." Nathaniel said.

"Marinette how many times have I told you to stay away from there? You could've hurt yourself."

"Sorry Mama."

"Here boys I made you cookies fresh from the oven as a little token of my appreciation." She held up a plate of chocolate chip cookies.

"Thanks Mrs. Dupain-Cheng." The boys said taking a cookie from the plate.

"Now get back to work."

"Yes ma'am." They said returning to continue their jobs.

"Mom do you know what Chloe said she would do to Plagg? She said-"

"Now Marinette I'm sure it's nothing to worry about." Her mother said reassuringly. "If Plagg really didn't do anything wrong then I'm positive Chloe won't do a thing."

"You don't know her Mom. She lives to ruin people's lives."

"We'll discuss this later now go on and find yourself a place where you can't get into any trouble."

Marinette sighed as she watched her mother hurry back into the house. She then picked up Plagg and stroked him.

"A place where there's no trouble. I wish such a place existed then I would go there."

Plagg just purred under his mistress's touch which made her smile. She kissed him and then they went for a walk.


	2. Chapter 2

Just then Mayor Bourgeois and his daughter appeared. After the incident earlier today, Chloe complained to her father that Plagg had viciously attacked her so he went to the sheriff to get permission to have him put down.

"That cat is a menace!" Chloe said. "Daddy's going to have him destroyed!"

"Destroyed? You can't!" Marinette said holding her kitten protectively.

"I'm sorry young lady but that cat of yours has snuck into my house several times." Andre said.

"Please Mr. Bourgeois, Plagg didn't know he was doing anything wrong I should be punished I let him in your house."

"He tried to eat my precious!" Chloe shouted.

"Plagg didn't mean any harm and besides he doesn't eat birds he just likes to play with them."

"If you don't hand the cat over I'll have them take your whole farm." Andre said. "There's a law against animals that hurt people."

"With all due respect Mayor Bourgeois." Sabine said. "Plagg's just a kitten, hardly more than a baby he maybe mischievous but he would never hurt anyone."

"Tell that to my leg!" Chloe screeched. "The little beast scratched me!"

"Only because you tried to hit him with a broom!" Marinette argued. "He was trying to defend himself!"

"Well that's for the sheriff to decide." Andre said handing her parents a slip a paper. "We have permission to take him."

"They read paper and looked at their daughter sadly.

"I'm sorry Marinette but we can't go against the law." Tom said. "He'll have to go."

Chloe reached for Plagg, Marinette slapped her hand away.

"No! I won't let you take him! You go away you old witch! Or I'll scratch you myself!"

"Marinette!" Her mother scolded.

"Mom! Dad! Please don't let them take him."

Tom just sadly took the black kitten from his daughter and placed him in the cage they brought for him. Marinette burst into tears and ran back into her bedroom crying. Sabrine turned angrily to the mayor and his wicked daughter.

"Andre Bourgeois you may be the mayor of this town but that doesn't mean you and your brat of a daughter have the right to control all of us! For years I've been wanting to tell you what I think and…well being a Christian woman I can't say it."

She went back to comfort her daughter. Andre loaded the cage into their car outside. While he did this Chloe caught sight of Adrien, she smiled and waltz over to where he worked. She had always had a crush on the charming farm hand but he could careless.

"Oh Adrien!" She called.

He groaned and looked at her.

"What do you want?"

"It's so hot today. Could you get me some water?" She flicked her ponytail.

"Sorry ma'am I'm very busy." He said. "But I'm sure Mrs. Dupain-Cheng would kindly get you a drink."

"Oh no it's not to drink silly." She giggled flirtatiously. "It's to cool off my legs." She raised her yellow dress up a little to show them off. "They're just so hot and…slender."

"I'm sorry Chloe but I don't like to associate with people who make Marinette cry." He said losing his patience. "Now if you'll excuse me I have a wagon to finish."

"How dare you!" Chloe screeched. "You think you're too good for me? I'm the mayor's daughter and you're just some farm boy! You should be grateful that I even look at you!"

"Hey Chloe I know a way you can cool your legs off!" Nino called. And with that he pushed her into the pigsty right in their mud hole. "Cool off in the mud with those hogs."

"Yeah after all you have a lot in common with them." Nathaniel added.

The three farm hands burst out laughing as Chloe slipped and slid in the mud with the pigs snorting at her and pulling on her dress.

"Daddy!" She screamed.

"Oh my little angel!" Andre said running to help her out. "I'll have you all arrested!"

"For what? All we did was put a mean old sow right where she belongs." Adrien joked. "With the pigs."

"Oink! Oink! Oink!" Nino and Nathaniel chanted while making snorting sounds.

So Andre and the very dirty Chloe got into the car and drove away. Inside Plagg using his claws picked the lock to his cage, jumped out of the car, and raced back to the farm.

Meow! Meow!

He leapt into Marinette's bedroom through her window. /p

"Plagg! You came back!" She said hugging him happily. "But knowing Chloe she won't rest til you're gone."

Plagg looked at her with an emotionless expression as if he didn't know what say or in this case meow.

"We've got to runaway. I don't wanna leave home but I won't let Chloe hurt you for any reason."

She grabbed her suitcase and packed it up then left.


	3. Chapter 3

Marinette and Plagg walked down the road and into the woods where she found a carriage set up and a tall man with short blonde hair stepping out.

"Hello." He said. "And where are you off to?"

"Well I-"

"No, no, don't tell me." He noticed her suitcase. "You're running away?"

"How did you guess?"

"I don't guess I know. Felix Diggs at your service. I am a world renowned magician and psychic."

Reader let me take a moment of your time to explain to you all that Felix is a fantastic illusionist but he was no more psychic or magical than the man in the moon and he was a bit of a con man but he meant well and his heart was good.

"So you got a name?" He asked.

"Marinette. I hope we're not bothering you."

"Not at all. I was just about to eat lunch."

Plagg hungrily pulled some Camembert cheese from his lunch box.

"Plagg that's not polite!" Marinette scolded. "We haven't been asked yet."

"That's okay I don't like Camembert that much anyway. Now why are you running away. No wait don't tell me...trouble at home?"

"Yes, boy you really are psychic."

"You know little girls shouldn't be running away especially when they don't know they're going."

"Well actually I'm looking for the train station. I'm gonna leave here and travel to far off places."

"Well...Can't say I like the idea but if you're looking for directions I'll be happy to help you."

"You know the way?"

"Me? No but the spirits do."

"Spirits?"

"The ones I talk to. They know everything and they tell me everything."

"My father says spirits don't exist."

"That's because he's never seen one. Now follow me and I'll ask them."

They went inside his wagon carriage and he pulled out a crystal ball. Unknown to Marinette he was going to play a little trick on her to get her to go home. He had seen a picture of her with her mother in her basket and realized that she definitely came from a loving family which is something no one should run away from.

"They tell me that the train station is down the road on the next left."

"Thank you."

"No wait! They tell me something else."

"What?"

They're telling me that there's a woman somewhere crying. Crying for you."

"Really?"

"Yes she has short dark hair and a fair face."

"That's my mother."

"It would seem that she misses you."

"I knew she'd be upset but I never thought she'd miss me that much."

"Oh Dear me!" He faked gasped.

"What?"

"They tell me that she's...she's very sick. Very weak and ill. Probably from grief."

"Oh no! I have to get home right away." She said grabbing her suit case and basket.

"Good choice."

She went out of his wagon and hurried home.

"Goodbye Mr. Diggs! And thanks a lot!" She called.

Suddenly the wind began to blow hard.

"Uh-oh." Felix said. "Looks like a storm is coming. Poor kid I hope she gets home alright."

Back at the farm Tom, Adrien, Nathaniel, and Nino were trying to get everything protected and covered from the storm as quick as they could.

"Adrien! Nino! Let the horses out!" Tom ordered. "Where's Nathaniel? Nathaniel!"

"It's a twister sir!" Nathaniel said. "And a big one, heading straight for us."

"Everyone in the storm cellar!" Tom said.

Sabine was desperately searching for Marinette but she was no where in the house causing her to worry.

"Tom I can't find Marinette!" She said to her husband. "She's somewhere in the storm."

"We can't look for her now! Adrien get the cellar door open!" Tom shouted. "Nino! Nathaniel! Make sure that Sabine gets in there no matter what."

"Yes sir!"

Adrien opened the cellar door while Nino and Nathaniel made the frantic mother go inside the underground room. Tom decided take one last look around for his daughter but when he couldn't see her he reluctantly joined the others inside.

"I'm sorry Marinette." He said to himself. "Please be safe."

Marinette and Plagg had finally made it home but everyone was gone. She quickly went inside the house to search for them.

"Mom! Dad! Adrien! Nathaniel! Nino!" She called. But their was no answer. "Mom! Dad! Where are you?"

She went up into her bedroom then the wind blew the window off knocking it against her head causing her to lose consciousness. She felt herself fade into black for about five minutes then opened her eyes to see things flying around in the air. She saw a cow, an old women knitting, two men in a boat, even some chickens.

"What on earth?"

She looked down and gasped to see they were on top of the cyclone. Suddenly the twister stopped and the house began to fall. Plagg leapt into her arms in fear, Marinette held him close and covered her head. She screamed as they fell expecting it to be the end for her but when it landed all she felt was a bump.

"Huh? I'm...I'm still here?" She felt around herself, looking for broken bones or other injuries but found none. "Strange."


	4. Chapter 4

Outside wasn't the dull, colorless farm she lived on instead it was a beautiful land filled with sunshine and bright colors that added blue highlights to her dark hair, rosiness to her pale face, and brightened her white short sleeved shirt, pink gingham dress, even the pink ribbons that held her hair in pig tails. Plagg had changed too, his black fur now shimmered and his green eyes had a certain glow to them.

She began to explore her new surroundings. She seemed to be in a town, a tiny town. Everything was so small. There were little houses, little shops, a little bank, even a little school house.

"How cute." Marinette giggled. "Plagg I have a feeling we're not in France anymore."

Suddenly she turned to see a red bubble coming toward her. Marinette stepped back as the bubble landed and changed into a woman carrying a wand with long black hair wearing a red gown with black spots and a sliver crown. She was certainly the most beautiful woman Marinette had ever seen.

"Are you a good witch or a bad witch?" She asked.

"Who me?"

"Yes."

"No. I'm not a witch. I'm Marinette Dupain-Cheng."

"Oh! Well is that the witch?" She asked pointing her wand to Plagg.

"Plagg? Plagg's my cat."

"Well then I'm confused. The kwamis sent me a message that a new witch has just dropped a house on Vanisher the wicked witch of the East. There's the house and here you are and there's all that's left of the Vanisher."

She pointed over to the legs sticking out from under the farmhouse.

"Oh my goodness! I didn't mean to."

Don't be too upset about it. She had enslaved all the kwamis here the poor dears and had me imprisoned for heaven knows how long."

"Why would she do a thing like that?"

"Because she's evil and nasty. The kwamis called me here to see if you're a good witch or a bad witch."

"But I'm not a witch at all. Witches are old and ugly."

Suddenly she heard giggling.

"What was that?"

"The kwamis, they're laughing because I am a witch. I'm Bridgette the good witch of the North and it is a pleasure to meet you."

"You are? I beg your pardon but I've never heard of a beautiful witch."

"Only bad witches are ugly. If you're not a witch then what are you? You're certainly too tall to be a kwami."

"I'm just a little girl."

"The kwamis laughed again.

"Little? Maybe from where you're from but to the kwamis you're quite big." Bridgette giggled."

"What are kwamis?"

"The little people who live here in kwami land and you have just freed them. Come out now my friends she is good, you have nothing to fear."

Marinette watched as little people in brightly colored clothes came out from hiding in the bushes. They all looked at Marinette skeptically as if they had never seen anything like her before and maybe they hadn't.

"Hello." Marinette said.

"Who are you?" Asked a small boy in purple.

"My name is Marinette."

"Thank you for saving us." Said a little man in green.

"Here I picked these for you." A little girl in blue said giving Marinette a bouquet of flowers.

"Thank you."

"You are our savior." A girl in red said.

"This is Tikki my assistant." Bridgette said. "She can transform into a ladybug and she delivers news to me when I need them."

"Let us celebrate!" A woman in yellow cheered.

All the kwamis began to play music and cheer merrily. Marinette only smiled at how happy they all were. Suddenly out of no where a puff a fire appeared. The kwamis screamed and hid again, the fiery smoke faded to reveal a hideous woman wearing a black dress and witch's hat with red spots. Her skin was green and her nose was croned. She looked over at the dead witch under the house and glared at Marinette. The girl grabbed Plagg and held him close, Bridgette put her arm protectively around Marinette.

"I…I thought you said she was dead." Marinette asked Bridgette nervously.

"That was her sister Vanisher. This is Antibug the wicked witch of the West, she's worse than the other one."

"Who killed my sister?" She hissed. "Who killed Vanisher?! Was it you?!"

"No. No it was accident." Marinette said. "I didn't mean to kill anybody."

"Well I can cause accidents too!"

"Oh drop the act Antibug!" Bridgette said. "You and I both know you never really cared about your sister you just wanted her ruby slippers."

"That's true…and now that she's dead I can finally have her slippers."

Antibug walked over to grab the slippers off her sister's dead feet when suddenly they vanished.

"They're gone!" She gasped. "What have you done with them? Give them back or I'll-"

"It's too late! They've chosen a new owner." Bridgette pointed her wand toward Marinette's feet. Marinette gasped to find that her black Mary Jane shoes had been replaced with the bright and red ruby slippers.

"Give them back to me!" She ordered. "They're mine! Vanisher promised them to me when she died! I'm the only one who knows how to use them! They're no use to you! Give them back!"

"Don't." Bridgette whispered to Marinette. "She would only use them for evil purposes."

"You stay out of this Bridgette!" Antibug threatened. "Or I'll fix you as well!"

"Oh rubbish! You can't do a thing to me my magic is greater than yours! You have no power here! Be gone before somebody drops a house on you too."

Antibug looked at the sky nervously then back at them.

"Very well, I'll go but don't think this is over." She glared at Marinette. "I may not be able to do anything to you now but just try to stay out my way! Just try! I'lll get you my pretty and your little kitty too!"

She cackled and disappeared in the fiery smoke. Once she was gone the kwamis came out.

"Are you alright dear?" Bridgette asked Marinette. "You're shaking like a leaf."

"I...I think so."

"Looks like you've made Antibug quite cross."

"But I didn't mean to take the slippers. I'll gladly give them back."

"No! No! Heaven forbid you do that! When Vanisher had them she created terrible chaos just imagine what Antibug would do if she ever got her hands on them."

"But why give them to me?"

"I didn't. They chose you, the slippers were made to be used for good but before they could be given to the right person Vanisher stole them however I cast a spell on them, once Vanisher was dead they would find someone kind and good to own them before someone wicked could steal them again."

"But…I'm nothing special. I'm just me."

"No you're not otherwise the slippers wouldn't have chosen you however I think it would be best if you left Miracula as soon as possible."

"Can you send me home?"

"I'm afraid not. Only the wizard of Miracula can do that."

"Who's he?"

"A very good man who has done great things for Miracula but he's very mysterious and speaking from personal experience he may not be what you expect at first."

"Where is he?"

"In the emerald city just down the yellow brick road. Just follow it and you'll be there."

"Are you sure?"

"Trust me." Bridgette turned to Tikki and whispered to her. "Tikki I have a bad feeling that Antibug won't give up on those slippers easily. So I want you to keep a close eye on Marinette if anything happens let me know right away."

"Yes ma'am."

"Wait! I must disguise you that way Antibug won't know you're there and try anything." She waved her wand and turned Tikki into a pair of Ladybug earrings. "Here Marinette a little something to help you along the way."

She put the earrings in Marinette's ears.

"Now when you get there look for a girl named Vixen (Alya) and give them to her. She'll know what to do." She kissed Marinette's forehead. "Good luck Marinette. Be brave, be kind, be clever, and you'll find yourself back home."

She changed back into a bubble and flew away while the kwamis all waved goodbye.

"My, people come and go so quickly." Marinette said. "Well Plagg looks like we're off to see the wizard."


	5. Chapter 5

Marinette followed the yellow brick road over a few hills and over a bridge til she entered a corn field.

"Let's rest for a minute Plagg."

Marinette rested against a fence, just then a crow flew by. Plagg having a strong love of chasing birds went after it.

"Plagg! Come back!"

Marinette stood up and ran after him. Plagg followed the crow further down by the corn field where a bunch of other crows were perched on the stalks.

"Hey boys lookey here." One of them squawked. "It's our favorite straw man."

"Let's make him sneeze!" Another said.

The crows began to circle something in the corn field.

"Achoo!" Their victim said. "Achoo! Go on! Achoo! Leave me alone ya rats with wings! Achoo! Achoo!"

"Let's peck out his eyes!" Another crow said.

"Hey! Ow! Achoo! Achoo! Bunch of bird brains! Thieves! Scavengers! Why don't you pick on someone who's not pinned up on a post?"

Plagg hopped on to the fence and hissed at the crows.

"It's a cat!" One crow cried.

"Abort! Retreat!" The head crow squawked as the flock flew away.

"Plagg! There you are!" Marinette said finally catching up with him. "You need to stop chasing birds! It's only gonna get you in trouble."

She was just about to continue her journey when she saw that the yellow brick road had come to a cross road.

"Oh no." She said. "Now which way do we go?"

"Pardon me milady." A voice said. "That way's a very nice way."

She looked around for who spoke to her but there was no one there except a scarecrow hanging on a pole pointing toward the right. But he didn't look like any scarecrow she had seen before, for one thing he was dressed head to toe in black with a few patches on them and seemed to have cat ears stitched on to his head. She also noticed that he looked a lot more human than any of the other scarecrows she had seen. His face while it had a few stitches here and there but it hardly looked like the burlap sack face that most scarecrows had. His eyes weren't buttons either nor was his mouth stitched shut. Oddly enough he kind of reminded her of her friend Adrien from back home, he had the same blonde hair though it was ruffled and the same green eyes but he seemed to have a mask stitched over them.

"Who said that?" She asked.

Meow! Meow!

Plagg mewed and gestured toward the scarecrow.

"Don't be silly Plagg." Marinette said. "Scarecrows don't talk."

"It's pleasant down that way too." The voice said again.

She looked to see the scarecrow was now pointing left.

"That's funny." She thought. "Wasn't he pointing the other way?"

"Of course people do go both ways." This time she caught him crossing his arms.

"You...Did you...You did say something didn't you?" She asked walking toward him.

"Hope you don't mind the little trick I played." He said. "Very seldom people around here don't know that I can speak and I just can't help myself when one comes around but then again it is rude."

"Oh my!" She gasped. "Can't you make up your mind?"

"Nope. All I've got in this head of mine is straw no mind, no brain, nothing but straw."

"How can you talk if you haven't got a brain?"

"I don't know but some people without brains do an awful lot of talking, don't they?" He joked.

"Oh you're funny guy are you?"

"Only when I'm bored and I'm bored pretty much everyday of my life. If somebody walks by and I try to make conversation they just ignore me and walk away, but you're the first person who's actually acknowledged my existence that is other than these stupid crows that come around here."

"Well we haven't really met have we?"

"No."

"How do you do?"

"How do you do?"

"Very well thank you."

"Lucky you. I'm not feeling at all well, it's very tedious being stuck up here all day long with a pole up your back."

"Oh dear that must be terribly uncomfortable. Can't you get down?"

"Down? Well I would but um...It's a little difficult."

"Well here let me help you."

She went over behind his post.

"Oh...Um...How exactly do you.." She said searching for something.

"Well I'm not bright about doing things." He said. "But if you'll just bend the nail down in the back maybe I'll slip off and-"

"Oh yes."

She bent the nail and he fell off while losing some straw from his chest.

"Whoops! There goes some of me again." He said picking up the straw that fell out.

"Does it hurt you?"

"Oh no! I just keep picking it up and putting it back in again. My it's good to be free." He stood up and stretched. "I am eternally in your dept milady."

"Oh it was nothing really."

"Here." He picked a blue cornflower and handed to her.

"Thank you I'm Marinette."

"I'm Cat Noir." He took her hand and kissed the back of it. "At your service milady."

"Cat Noir? Odd name for a scarecrow."

"Well the farmer who made me couldn't decide weather he wanted a cat or scarecrow to protect his fields so he decided to make a scarecrow with some black cat features added to it."

"Smart."

"Yeah but there was one problem with his plan."

"What?"

A crow landed on his shoulder and he sneezed.

"Shoo! Scat! Ah...ah...achoo!"

"Freak!" The crow said before flying away.

"I'm allergic to feathers." Cat Noir sniffled. "They come from miles around to eat in my field and laugh in my face. I was made with bad luck, I'm a jinx, and one of the things of having bad luck is being a scarecrow who's allergic to crows!"

"That is a problem."

"Tell me about it. My job is to scare crows away and if I can't scare crows away I'm not doing my job and if I'm not doing my job the farmer gets rid of me."

"Maybe you just need a lucky charm."

"I need more than that, I need a new job without feathers being involved. But how can someone hire me if I can't think? I need a brain."

"I'm sorry to hear that. Too bad you don't live back in France because if the crows there saw you walking around and talking they would be scared to pieces."

"Really?"

"Yes."

"Where's France?"

"It's where I live and I wanna go back so badly that I'm going to ask the wizard of Miracula to help me."

"You think he might help me?"

"I don't see why not but maybe you better not I've got a witch mad at me and you might get into some trouble."

"Witch? Ha! I'm not afraid of a witch. I'm not afraid of anything." He looked around to see if anyone was listening. "Except a lighted match." He whispered to her.

"I don't blame you for that."

"But that's not a big problem that is as long as you don't smoke and I won't be much trouble, cat's honor."

"Technically you're not a real cat but I'm sure your word is good."

"So I can come?"

"Of course but you're not allergic to cats are you?"

"No just feathers."

"Good because this is my cat Plagg, he'll be traveling with us."

Meow!

"Hey I remember you." Cat Noir said petting him. "You're the little guy who scared off the crows. You really saved my skin back there actually my straw."

"Glad you two like each other." She hooked her arm in his. "Shall we?"

"Of course milady."


	6. Chapter 6

The two friends walked further on into a small wood where they were unknowingly being watched by Antibug. She had planned on jumping the innocent girl once she was alone in the woods but now that she had Cat Noir with her, her plan would require some set backs.

Growl!

"What was that?" Cat Noir asked.

"My stomach. I guess I'm little hungry." Marinette said.

She then spotted a few apple trees, she hungrily went over to the first tree and picked an apple. But the tree smacked it out of her hand.

"Ouch!" She said.

"What do you think you're doing?" The tree asked angrily.

"Well I was hungry and- did you say something?"

"She was hungry." The tree mocked.

"She was hungry." Another one mocked.

"How would you like it if someone came along and picked something off of you?"

"Oh dear. I keep forgetting I'm not in France anymore." Marinette said.

"Come along Marinette." Cat Noir said. "You don't want any of those apples. Ick!"

"Are you hinting my apples aren't what they ought to be?" The tree asked getting more angry.

"Oh no. It's just that she doesn't like little green worms."

"Worms! Oh you!"

The tree tried to grab Marinette but Cat Noir smacked him away and pushed her to the side.

"I'll show you how to get apples." He whispered. He then stuck his tongue out at the trees and began mocking them. "Yeah you've got worms alright! And caterpillars! And wood lice! And I bet your apples are rotten too! Rotten to the core!"

"Why you cocky little- give it to him boys!"

The trees began throwing apples at him. He got knocked over a few times but it didn't hurt.

"How do you like them apples?" One tree asked.

"We like them just fine thank you." He said catching them. "Suckers! Help yourself milady."

"Do all trees talk here?"

"Just the ones with bad attitudes."

He handed her an apple and put the rest in her basket. One apple fell out and rolled to the other side. When Marinette went to retrieve it she found that it had stopped at what appeared to be a tin foot followed by a tin leg and a whole tin body. It was a man and every part of his body was tin except for his hair which was red and his eyes which were turquoise. He reminded her of Nathaniel minus the tin body and face. He wore a dark blue suit and was holding up an axe that looked very old. He appeared stiff, as if he couldn't move.

"Cat Noir! Look at this!" Marinette called.

He hurried toward her and looked at the tin man.

"Mmmph." It squeaked. "Mmmph."

"Did you just speak?" Marinette asked it.

"Mmmm."

"He says oil can." Marinette guessed.

"Oil can what?" Adrien asked.

She then saw a small oil can on a tree stump.

"Where do you want it first?" She asked grabbing it.

"Mmmmph! Mmmm!"

"He said his mouth." Cat Noir squirted his tin lips with the oil can.

The tin man moved his lips and began to speak.

"Muh...muh...my goodness." He said. "I can talk again. Oil my arms, my elbows, please."

Marinette did that and his arm holding the axe fell.

"Does that hurt?" She asked.

"No it feels wonderful! I've held that axe up for ages."

"How on earth did you get this way?"

"About a year ago I fell in love with this winkie girl shy but very beautiful like you." Marinette giggled, Cat Noir rolled his eyes.

"She had long black hair highlighted with violet and the most lovely eyes." He said. "We were gonna get married but her mother didn't like me so she paid Vanisher the wicked witch of the East to take away my heart so I couldn't love and then turned all the rest of my organs aside from my hair and eyes into tin."

"How awful."

"It gets worse. Because I couldn't love anymore and because I wasn't a man anymore I didn't see myself worthy enough to be her husband so I went off live out my days as a woodsman and I never saw her again."

"But when did the whole you couldn't move thing kick in?" Cat Noir asked.

"Well one day while I was chopping that tree it started to rain. I rusted solid and I've been that way ever since."

"Oh you poor thing." Marinette said.

"Yeah it's sad." He said. "But where are my manners? I should introduce myself before I go any further. My name is etain bleu that means blue tin but you can just call me etain."

"Well the tin I get but why do the blue?" Cat Noir asked.

"Don't know, maybe because these blue clothes were the only thing that could fit me or maybe because I'm feeling blue everyday."

"I'm Marinette and this is Cat Noir. We're very sorry this happened to you."

"That makes you the first, most of the time nobody cares about a emotionless hunk of junk like me."

"Well we're not like that, are we kitty?"

"Nope. Not at all."

"Thank you both for what you've done but I should be going." Etain said.

"To where?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know. Probably to chop another tree."

"You mean to sulk again?" Cat Noir said. "That's a dumb way to live."

"Hush!" Marinette scolded. "Why don't you go back to that girl? I'm sure she misses you terribly."

"But what will she say when she sees me like this? And how could I possibly love her now that my heart is gone?"

"Well we're going to see the wizard of Miracula who can help us I'm sure he could get back your heart or give you a new one."

"Suppose he wouldn't?"

"Oh but he must. We've come such a long way already."

Suddenly the air was filled with a horrible cackle that made the three of them jumped to their feet. Standing on top of a tree was Antibug.

"You call that long?! Why you've just begun." She screeched. "Helping the little lady along are you my fine gentlemen? Well stay away from her! Or I'll stuff a mattress with you!" She pointed to Cat Noir. "And you!" She said pointing to Etain. "I'll use you for a bee hive!"

"Who are you anyway?!" Cat Noir asked feeling annoyed.

"Antibug! The wicked witch!"

"Of the east?"

"The west! You fool! I'm much prettier than my sister was."

"Your sister must've been quite a looker!"

"Cat Noir don't." Marinette said.

"Better listen to the girl straw man! If you know what's good for you!"

"Why? You don't scare me!"

"In that case, here scarecrow wanna play ball?"

With that said she threw a fire ball straight at him. Cat Noir dropped to the ground and desperately tried to get away from the flame.

"Fire!" He shouted. "Get it away! Get it away! I'm burning!"

Etain quickly snuffed it out. Antibug cackled and vanished in a puff of smoke.

"Are you okay?" Marinette asked helping him up.

"Yeah."

"Now she's really mad." She sighed. "You two better get out of here and forget you ever saw me unless you want a witch after you."

"Never." Cat Noir said brushing himself off. ""I'm not afraid of her, you're my friend and I won't leave you no matter what she does. Stuff a mattress with me, humph! Go on and ride your broom ya old snake!"

"I've heard things about her." Etain said. "Or at least things Vanisher told me before she turned me into this and they weren't nice. But that doesn't mean I'm going to let her do anything to you. Bee hive, bah! Let her try and make a bee hive out of me! I'll bet she eats nails for breakfast."

"Oh you guys are the best friends a girl could have." Marinette giggled. "But you don't have to do this really, she's my problem."

"True but you helped us with our problems." Etain protested.

"We're just returning the favor milady." Cat Noir said. "Because that's what friends do."

"Thank you, you really are wonderful." Marinette said. "You know what's funny you both seem very familiar to me. Which is strange because before today I never knew any of you."

"I don't know maybe you saw me hanging around another field?" Cat Noir suggested.

"And maybe you saw me when I was human." Etain said.

"No it's not that it's...it's hard to explain. Well never mind that now, let's get going."

"Right." They said.


	7. Chapter 7

The road led them into a forest and they walked deeper and deeper into it. As it got darker they began to get a little nervous especially when they kept hearing strange fearsome noises. Most of them were screeches from birds and monkeys but it didn't stop them from fearing something dangerous coming for them.

"I don't like this forest." Marinette said. "It's dark and creepy."

"Knowing my luck it'll probably get darker before it gets lighter." Cat Noir said.

"Do you think we'll meet any wild animals?" Marinette asked Etain.

"We might." He answered.

"Animals that eat...str..straw?" Cat Noir asked nervously.

"Some but mostly lions and tigers and bears."

"Lions?" Marinette said.

'Tigers?" Cat Noir said.

"And bears." Etain finished.

"Oh my." Marinette said.

"There are also lizards, snakes, and there's this spooky turtle." Etain said.

"I'm sorry did I hear that right?" Cat Noir asked. "A spooky...turtle? What's so scary about a slow little turtle?"

"You don't get out much do you? The turtles around here aren't exactly as slow and little as they used to be."

"What do you mean?" Marinette asked.

"Vanisher and Antibug were making potions that could change things into monsters so they began experimenting on some of the animals around here. They're most common test subjects were turtles and their spells turned them into big, strong, fearsome creatures."

"Are they still slow?' Cat Noir asked.

"No they go at about the same speed as a winkie or munchkin. But they're just as dangerous as a lion."

ROAR!

The three of them looked up to see a turtle the size of a grown man jump from behind the trees. Cat Noir and Etain dropped to the ground shivering while Marinette hid behind a tree. She looked at the overgrown turtle fearfully, he had green scaly skin, a large rock hard shell, and long claws. But like Cat Noir and Etain he looked human in fact he reminded her of Nino he even had the same amber eyes as him but now was not the time to compare faces.

"Who dares to intrude here?" He demanded. "I'll fight all of you for this! Put em up!"

"Here, here, go away and let us alone." Etain said trying to raise his axe.

"Scared huh?" He said. "Get up and fight ya shivering junkyard."

"Shivering junkyard? How dare you sir!"

"What was that tin can?!"

"Nothing!" He squeaked.

"Put your hands up you lop sided bag of hay!" He said turning to Cat Noir.

"Hey! Now that's getting personal!" He said.

"Yes, get up and teach him a lesson." Etain said.

"What's wrong with you teaching him?" Cat Noir asked.

"Well I hardly know him."

Plagg hissed at the large reptile bravely.

"I'll get you! You little flea bag!"

He darted after the black cat, Marinette quickly grabbed Plagg and slapped the turtle right on the nose.

"Ouch!"

"Shame on you!" She said.

"What you'd do that for? I didn't hurt him." He said.

"But you were trying to! Picking on a two nice boys and a helpless kitten! That's low!"

"Well you didn't have to hit me." He quivered.

"Not so tough when somebody fights back huh?" Etain said.

The turtle only went inside his shell whimpering.

"I'm sorry but that's what you get for picking on those weaker than you are." Marinette said. "You're nothing but a big coward."

"You're right I am a coward." He said from his shelf. "I never wanted to be this big scary thing. Turtles aren't meant to scare people! It's in our nature!"

"Then why do it?" Cat Noir asked.

"Because when I was smaller everyone tried to eat me so became I scared of everything once I got bigger I thought my fear would go away but it didn't."

"Are you scared everything?" Cat Noir asked.

"Everything! The dark, loud noises, hunters, carnivores, anything with fangs, sheep."

"Well those are understandable fears and- wait sheep?"

"From the point of view of a small turtle they can be scary."

"But they don't eat anything but grass." Etain said.

"I know. It's pathetic! I'm so ashamed." He moaned. "I deserve to be a turtle! I'm a coward like one."

"Now don't cry." Marinette said. "Come out no one's going to hurt you." He came out of his shelf and stood on his two feet. "There we go, feel better?"

"A little."

"See? We're your friends?"

"Well you all seem very nice and trustworthy except for the guy with the axe. He scares me."

"Etain put it away." Marinette said.

"Oh sorry." He said holding the axe behind his back.

"I know it's really stupid but you try being brave after spending half of your life hiding from predators bigger than you are then all of sudden two scary women pick you up and make you big with all their voodoo and stuff."

"Looks like you've had rough life." Cat Noir said.

"Honestly I spend most of my life inside my shell it's embarrassing but it's better than dying."

"Well you'll never have to hide from us. I'm Marinette, this Cat Noir, and that's Etain Bleu but call him Etain."

"Hello, I'm Jade Turtle nice to meet you."

"We're going to see a wizard who's going to help us." Etain said. "Would you like to come?"

"What could he do for me?" Jade Turtle asked.

"He might give you some courage." Marinette said.

"Whoever heard of a turtle with courage, that's ridiculous."

"It is not. I have a scarecrow who wants a brain and a tin man who wants a heart so don't be too embarrassed."

"Really? Well it would be nice to not have the urge to hide in my shell every five seconds."

Meow!

"Ahh! What was that?!" He hid back inside his shell. Little Plagg couldn't help but laugh a little under his breath.

"Wow this guy really needs help." Cat Noir said.

"Don't scared it's just Plagg, he won't hurt you." Marinette said reassuringly.

"Promise?" He asked with just his eyes peeking out.

"Promise."

"Okay."

He came out.

"So are you coming with us?" She asked.

"Count me in."

"Alright then." The four of them hooked arms. "Off we go gentlemen to see the wizard."


	8. Chapter 8

The four friends excitedly continued on unaware that Antibug was watching them through her crystal ball from her castle.

"Ah-ha, so you won't take warning? All the worse for you." She laughed. "Well I know just how to take care of you, Gamer!"

"Yes your wickedness?" Her minion asked.

"Hand me my spell book." He gave her the book and she began reading through it til she found a spell. "Ah perfect." She grabbed a bottle and began mixing it with red dust. "When I obtain those slippers my power will be the greatest in Miracula, no one will dare challenge me. And now my pretty something with poison in it but attractive to the eye and soothing to the smell."

A red mist began to brew up and she used it to cast spell which made a field of poppies grow around where the emerald city was. They were pretty and sweet smelling but if someone smelt them they would fall asleep for good. As the group came closer, Tikki began to sense evil magic nearby so she bolted from the earrings and flew off to find Bridgette.

"There it is." Marinette pointed out. "We're almost there."

"We just need to get through these flowers." Etain said.

They walked through the poppies, Marinette couldn't help but admire their beauty and smell their sweetness.

"These flowers sure are pretty and they smell wonderful."

"I can't smell a thing." Cat Noir said.

"Me either." Etain said.

"Too bad because they smell good." Jade Turtle said.

As soon as the girl, kitten, and turtle inhaled their scent, the poppies began to work their magic over them however Cat Noir and Etain not being made of flesh were immune.

"Oh...Oh..." She said dizzily.

"What is it?" Cat Noir asked.

"I...I...I'm so sleepy." She said.

"Well we can you pull you along."

"No please, I have to rest for a minute. Where's Plagg?" She laid down in the poppies and fell asleep next to her kitten.

"You can't rest now." Cat Noir protested.

Etain began to tear up.

"Don't cry!" Cat Noir told him annoyed. "You'll rust yourself again!"

"Come to think of it." Jade Turtle yawned. "Forty weeks wouldn't be bad."

"Don't you start it too!" Cat Noir demanded as he Etain tried to stop his body from laying down.

"Whoa! he's heavy!" Etain said.

"My god! What have you been eating man!?" Cat Noir grunted.

They dropped him

"You think we could carry Marinette?" Etain suggested.

"I don't know but it's worth a try."

They tried to lift her up though she wasn't nearly as heavy as Jade Turtle was, they lacked muscle due to not being flesh and blood so they couldn't really lift anything heavy.

"I can't budge her an inch." Cat Noir said.

"What do we do?"

"What are you asking me for? I don't have a brain. You think of something."

"Well I do have one option we can try."

"What?"

"Help!" He shouted. "Help!"

"It's no use screaming at a time like this! And besides who can hear us? And who would help?"

Luckily someone willing to help did hear them. After Tikki told Bridgette about the dark magic she had sensed, the good witch quickly checked on them. Seeing their problem she only smiled and sent a light snow fall to kill the poppies.

"Snow." Cat Noir said as the light cold snowflakes fell on his head. "We're in the middle of August, Where did this come from? Maybe it can help, Oh what am I saying? What can snow do?"

"Oh..." Marinette said waking up. "Oh my...What happened?"

"Marinette you're awake." He cried happily.

"What's going on?"

"Huh...Unusual weather we're having." Jade Turtle said waking up as well.

"Look! He's rusted again!" Marinette gasped when they saw Etain standing stiff and frozen. "Oh give me the oil can quick."

Cat Noir handed to her from her basket and she began to oil her tin friend.

"Curses! Curses! Somebody always helps that girl!" Antibug hissed as she watched them. "Snow in the summer, Bridgette's handy work no doubt. That meddling little goody-goody!"

"Do you really think it's healthy to carry around all this anger?" Gamer asked.

"Quiet you trained monkey!" She shouted. "I'll deal with Bridgette later! As for that girl, the minute I get those slippers off her the first thing I'm going to tear her apart with my bare hands!"

"Wouldn't it be easier and less...messy to just take the slippers and forget the girl?"

"Forget her? You mean show mercy? I'm the wicked witch of the west! I show mercy to no one especially to those ones I hate! I hate her! You incompetent baboon!"

"If I may ask, why do you hate her so much? She never really did anything to you."

"I don't know! Because she's beautiful! Because she's sweet! Because she's innocent! Because she has the slippers that are rightfully mine and with them she could rule all of Miracula! But shoes or no shoes I'm still brave enough to conquer her! And woe to those who try to stop me!"

She grabbed her broom stick and headed to the window of her castle.

"To the Emerald City as fast as lighting!" She commanded. Then she took off flying on her broomstick.

...

"Come on let's get out of here." Marinette said.

They quickly hurried down the road til they reached the door to the Emerald City. Marinette grabbed the string attached to the bell and rang it. The port hole on top opened and a man stuck his head out.

"Who rang that bell?!" He asked angrily.

"We did!" The group answered.

"Can't you read?"

"Read what?" Cat Noir asked.

"The notice!"

"What notice?" Jade Turtle asked.

"It's on the door, plain as the nose on my face." But then he noticed there wasn't one so he placed a sign on the door and went back inside.

"Bell out of order." They read. "Please knock."

Marinette grabbed the knocker and knocked, the man came back out.

"Now state your business." He said.

"We came to see the wizard." They said.

"The wizard? Nobody's ever seen the great one! Even I've never seen him."

"Then how do you know there is one?" Marinette asked.

"Because...well...you see...huh...You're wasting my time."

"Oh please sir I've got to see him. The good witch of the North sent me." Marinette said.

"Prove it!"

"Well she said to give these to a girl named Vixen!." Marinette said taking her earrings out.

"Did she now? Vixen!"

A woman in an orange dress with reddish-brown hair and glasses hurried to the port hole. When she saw the earrings she opened the door.

"Welcome, I am Vixen the good witch of the South, Bridgette told me of your arrival do come in." She led them into the building. "I will gladly take you to see the wizard but first let me take you somewhere to tidy up."

Two boys named Ivan and Ali filled Cat Noir up with new straw and stitched him together with stronger, newer thread. Etain was oiled and polished by a man Jagged Stone til his tin body shined like new. Vixen along with two girls named Rose and Mylene did Marinette's make up and styled her hair into wavy dark blue curls with a new satin pink ribbon tied in it. Jade Turtle got his shell waxed and brushed by a woman name Alix til it was nice and smooth. Once they were all freshened up they got ready to leave when they saw Antibug flying on her broom writing something in black smoke.

"Who's her? Who's her?" Jade Turtle asked while shaking.

"It's the witch." Marinette said clutching Plagg. "She's followed us here."

The black smoke formed into words that said: SURRENDER MARINETTE.

"Who's Marinette?" A woman asked.

"The wizard will explain it." A man said.

It sent everyone into a big panic.

"What do we do?" Marinette asked.

"Well for starters let's get out of here before these people trample us." Cat Noir said.


	9. Chapter 9

Everyone gathered up to the doors where the wizard resided which was guarded by the head guard Roger.

"Here now! Everyone calm down!" He said. "The wizard will have everything under control so you all can just go home. Go on home now."

The people of the Emerald City went home but Marinette and her friends who had finally made it to the doors weren't going anywhere.

"Please sir. We really need to see the wizard all four of us." Marinette said.

"Nobody can see the great one." He said. "Nobody."

"But you don't understand there's a witch after us out there." Jade Turtle said.

"And she's Marinette." Cat Noir said pointing to her.

"The witch's Marinette?" He said. "Well this changes things, stay here while I speak with him."

Roger went inside and the four waited excitedly for him to come back.

"Hear that Plagg? We'll be home soon." Marinette said. "Just in time for supper I bet."

"I'll finally be able to quit my job and rid myself of those pesky crows." Cat Noir said.

"I hope my girlfriend is still waiting for me because once I get a heart I'm going to love her forever." Etain said.

"No more days of me cowering in my shell." Jade Turtle said.

But their hopes were crushed ten minutes later when Roger came back.

"He says go away!"

"What? Why?" Cat Noir said.

"I never question the wizard words of wisdom and he says go away."

Roger went back inside.

"Go away?" The friends said disappointed.

"Looks like we came all this way for nothing." Cat Noir sighed.

"And I was so happy." Marinette said beginning to cry. "I thought I was going home."

"Don't cry Marinette." Etain said handing her a a handkerchief from her basket.

"We'll find another way to get you back home I promise." Cat Noir said hugging her comfortingly.

But Marinette's tears still fell, she tried to wipe them away but only more came.

"Mom and Dad so good to me. I thought they didn't care about me but they did especially my mother." She sobbed. "I was so terrible, running away and hurting her feelings. Mr. Diggs said she was sick, she maybe dying and it's all my fault."

Roger who had been listening to the little girl weeping felt himself starting to tear up.

"Oh I'll never forgive myself." She wept. "Never, never, never."

"Please don't cry anymore." Roger sniffled. "I'll get you to see the wizard some how. I haven't seen my mother in longtime and I miss her."

He left and the doors open to a long corridor. The group hooked arms and began to walk down the hall. But as they got closer Jade Turtle began to get scared.

"Wait a minute fellas, I'm not sure if I wanna see the wizard that bad. I think I better wait outside."

"What's the matter with you?" Cat Noir asked.

"He's just getting scared again." Etain said.

"Look I know you're a turtle and all." Cat Noir said. "But you're not chicken are you?"

Jade Turtle bent his elbows and began to cluck.

"I stand corrected."

"Oh come on, have some dignity man." Etain said.

"Don't worry Jade Turtle it'll be alright." Marinette reassured him.

"Okay." Jade Turtle said.

"COME FORWARD!" A booming voice ordered.

"Tell me when it's over!" Jade Turtle said covering his eyes.

They walked to the end of the corridor and into a room where stood a great ball of fire.

"WHO ARE YOU?!" The ball of fire demanded.

Marinette swallowed her fear and stepped toward the blazing ball.

"If you please sir I am Marinette." She said trying to keep her bravery. "We've come to ask-"

"SILENCE!"

"Oh!" Marinette cried running into Cat Noir's arms in fear while shaking. "Jimmy Crickets."

"I KNOW WHY YOU HAVE COME. STEP FORWARD ETAIN BLEU!"

The redheaded tin man nervously did as he was told.

"YOU COME TO ASK ME FOR A HEART DO YOU?!"

"Ye...yes sir...Yes your honor." He stuttered. "You see sir I would like one because there's this girl-"

"SILENCE!"

"Ohhhh!" He ran behind Cat Noir and Marinette while clicking and clacking as he shook.

"AND YOU CAT NOIR!" The cat like scarecrow was so startled that he tripped over his feet and fell down. "WANT ME TO GIVE YOU A BRAIN!"

"Yes your honor! I mean your excellency, I mean...Sorry for the whole stuttering and tripping but I'm a little skittish around fire because I'm made of straw and-"

"ENOUGH!" He scurried back over to hold Marinette. "AND YOU JADE TURTLE!"

Jade Turtle wanted to go back inside his shell but his friends pushed him forward. The poor reptile was as pale as paper and quivering all over.

"WELL?!" The ball said impatiently.

Jade Turtle fainted. His friends rushed to his aid, Cat Noir held his head up while Marinette fanned him with her handkerchief.

"Jade Turtle, speak to me, speak to me." Etain said.

"You oughta be ashamed of yourself!" Marinette cried angrily. "Frightening him like that when he came to you for help!"

"Yeah go easy on him, the poor guy is probably scared to death." Cat Noir said.

"SILENCE! WHIPPERSNAPPERS! I HAVE EVERY INTENTION OF GRANTING YOUR REQUESTS."

"What did he say?" Jade Turtle said waking up.

"BUT FIRST YOU MUST PREFORM A VERY SMALL TASK, BRING ME THE BROOMSTICK OF ANTIBUG."

"You call that small?!" Cat Noir argued.

"If we do that we'll have to kill her to get it." Etain protested.

"BRING ME HER BROOMSTICK AND I'll GRANT YOUR REQUEST. NOW GO."

"But what if she kills us first?" Jade Turtle asked.

"I SAID GO!"

Jade Turtle took off running and leapt out the window. Once Marinette, Cat Noir, and Etain Bleu found him they went to get directions to where Antibug lived and gave them supplies they needed.

"There we go." Roger said handing the boys a net, a gun, and a sharpened axe.

"So is her castle real far?" Etain said.

"To be honest no one really knows for sure."

"You mean no one's ever gone?" Marinette asked.

"Oh no plenty have gone it's just that no one's ever come back."

"I don't feel so good." Jade Turtle said.

"Now I can help you with directions to the land of the akumas."

"What are akumas?" Cat Noir asked.

"They were once regular people until Antibug turned them into her slaves."

"Are you sure you want to do this?" Vixen asked. "Going after Antibug is very risky."

"It's the only way." Marinette said. "Can't you come with us?"

"I wish I could but I must stay here and protect the Emerald City if I left Antibug would just come turn everyone else into akumas as well. But I wish you good luck."

"Now just head West and then you'll reach the haunted forest." Roger said.

"Is that where we'll find her?" Marinette asked.

"Don't worry once you enter that realm of Miracula you won't have to find her. She'll find you."

The boys gulped at that.

"Well..As I've said before...I'm not afraid of her." Cat Noir said.

"Me neither." Etain said.

"I am." Jade Turtle said. "So can I stay here?"

"Shame on you for abandoning Marinette in her time of need." Cat Noir said.

"Yes what kind of friend are you?" Etain said.

"Well it's easy for you two to say you're made of straw and tin but I'm made of flesh and blood."

"It's okay Jade Turtle you can stay if you want." Marinette said.

"No...Even though I'm scared I won't leave you."

"Alright boys here we go." Marinette said.

"No turning back." Cat Noir said.

Then they began to head West.


	10. Chapter 10

The Haunted Forest was a dark and frightening place filled with strange and terrifying creatures. Those unlucky enough to enter this forest never came back either because they were lost or because they fell into Antibug's clutches. There were warnings and signs to let people know how dangerous this part of Miracula was one example would be the one at the cross roads that read: HAUNTED FOREST, ANTIBUG'S CASTLE 1 MILE. I'D TURN BACK IF I WERE YOU.

By the time Marinette and her friends had arrived night had fallen and the forest had become more dark than ever. The little girl, scarecrow, tin man, and turtle had never been so scared in all their lives. Etain's knees were shaking, Jade Turtle's teeth were chattering, Marinette nervously squeezed Cat Noir's arm. Soon they came up the crossroads.

"I'd turn back if I were you." Jade Turtle read. He tried to do that but Cat Noir and Etain stopped him. Then they heard the shrieking of bats and the hoots of owls.

"I believe there are spooks around here." Cat Noir said.

"That's ridiculous, spooks." Etain said. "That's silly."

"Don't you believe in spooks?" Jade Turtle asked.

"No, why only fools believe in- Oh!" Out of no where he was picked up by an invisible force and it dropped him.

"Good heavens!" Marinette gasped as she and Cat Noir ran to his aid.

"Are you alright?" Cat Noir asked as he helped him up.

"I do believe in spooks! I do believe in spooks! I do! I do!" Jade Turtle said nervously.

"Ha! You'll believe in more than that when I'm through with you!" Antibug laughed as she watched them through her crystal ball. "Dark Cupid!"

"Yes your wretchedness!"

"Gather up your men!"

Dark Cupid summoned several of the akumas, Mime, Mr. Pidgeon, Pixelator, Refleckta, Animan, and Gamer.

"Take your army to the haunted forest and bring me that girl and her cat do what you'd like with the others but I want her alive and unharmed." Antibug ordered. "They'll give you no trouble I promise you that! And take special care of those ruby slippers, I want those most of all! Now fly! Fly!"

Dark Cupid flapped his wings and took off flying while leading the akumas to the haunted forest. When the group of four saw them coming they tried to make a run for it or fight back but they were outnumbered.

"Help! Help!" Marinette cried running from Dark Cupid.

"Now wait a minute!" Etain said trying to fight off Pixelator and Refleckta.

"Get off me! Oh no! Help!" Cat Noir shouted as Mr. Pidgeon and the Mime began to tear him apart.

"Get your stinking paws off me! Ya darn dirty ape!" Jade Turtle demanded as Animan changed into a gorilla and began beating him.

Marinette ran as fast as she could but Dark Cupid was too fast. He grabbed Marinette and flew away with her. Gamer quickly caught Plagg and went to join him. Once they had the girl and her kitten the other akumas returned to Antibug's castle.

"Help! Help!" Cat Noir called desperately.

Etain and Jade Turtle follow his cry to find most of the scarecrow's straw removed from his body.

"What happened to you?" Etain said.

"They tore my legs off and they threw them over them then took my chest out and they threw it over there!"

"Well that's you all over." Etain said.

"They sure knocked the stuffings out of ya didn't they?" Jade Turtle said.

"Don't stand there talking! Put me together!" Cat Noir shouted impatiently. "Where's Marinette?"

"They took her." Etain said.

"And Plagg too." Jade Turtle added.

"What?! Why didn't you protect her?!"

"Us?! What about you?" Etain said.

"I tried but I got torn apart! Oh it's no use blaming each other, just put me back so we can go find her. If anything happens to her I'll never forgive myself."

"Me either." Etain said.

"Same here." Jade Turtle said.

"Alright now let's see." Etain gathering up all the straw.

...

"What a nice little kitty." Antibug said stroking Plagg who hissed at the wicked witch before she handed him to Gamer. "And you my dear, what unexpected pleasure." She said to Marinette. "We get so lonely here and we don't get many visitors, do we Gamer?"

"Yes." He agreed. "Especially ones that are so pretty."

"Slience!" She ordered him.

"What are you going to with Plagg?" Marinette asked. "Give him back to me."

"All in good time, all in good time."

"Oh please give me back my cat.."

"Certainly, certtainly when you give me those slippers."

"But Bridgette told me not to. She told me you would do terrible things with them."

"Very well." She turned to Gamer. "Throw that cat into the river and drown it!"

"No! No!" Marinette cried. "You can have them! Just give me back Plagg!"

"That's a good little girl, I knew you'd be reasonable." Antibug reached for the slippers but a shock from them burned her when she tried to touch them. "Ahh! My nails! And I had just had them done!"

"I'm sorry, I didn't mean to." Marinette said.

"I should've remembered! Those shoes will never come off as long as you're alive!"

"Wha...What does that mean?"

"It means I'm going to kill you!"

"Kill me?!"

"Yes you stupid girl! And I plan to enjoy every moment of it however these things must be done delicately or you'll hurt the spell."

Plagg scartched Gamer's hand causing him to drop him.

"Run Plagg! Run!" Marinette shouted.

"Catch him you fool!" Antibug ordered Gamer.

Plagg ran downstairs with Gamer chasing him, luckily the little black cat managed to escape.

"He got away! He got away!" Marinette cried with tears beginning to form in her eyes.

"Which is more than what I can say for you!" Antibug sneered at her. "You've been more trouble to me than your worth but it'll soon be over now."

"Please don't do this." Marinette pleaded. "Please just let me go!"

"Sorry sweetness and light but I'm not one to show mercy!" She turned over in hourglass. "See that? That's how long you've got to be alive! And it isn't long my pretty it isn't long! I can't wait forever to get those shoes!"

She ran out of the room and locked the door. Marinette looked at the hourglass and began to cry.

"I'm frightened!" She sobbed. "I'm frightened Mom! I'm frightened!"

She continued to weep until she heard her mother's voice calling her.

"Marinette! Marinette!" She turned to see an image of Sabine in the crystal ball. "It's me. It's Mama, we're trying to find you. Where are you?"

"I'm here in Miracula Mama! I'm locked up in the witch's castle! And I'm trying to get home to you Mama!" The image faded. "Oh no, don't go away Mama! I'm frightened! Come back!"

"Come back!" A voice mocked. Then an image of Antibug appeared. "I'll give you Mama my pretty!"

Marinette laid down and wept bitterly.

"Won't somebody help me? Mama? Papa? Adrien? Nino? Nathaniel? Anyone? Please help me." She buried her face in her hands as she sobbed.

Outside Plagg hurried into the haunted forest where he found the boys.

"Look it's Plagg!" Etain said. "Where'd he come from?"

Meow! Meow!

"Don't you see? He's come to take us to Marinette." Cat Noir said getting up. "Come on."

They followed Plagg up the mountain to where the castle. Since Jade Turtle was the strongest he would climb up while Etain and Cat Noir held on to a rope tied to his waist.

"I hope my strength holds out." Jade Turtle said.

"I hope your rope holds out, oh!" Etain said nervously.

Soon they were in view of the castle.

"What's that?" Jade Turtle asked.

"That's the castle of Antibug." Cat Noir said. "Marinette's in that awful place."

"Oh I hate to think of her in there." Etain sniffled. "We've got to get her out."

"Don't cry now." Cat Noir said. "We haven't got the oil can with us and you've been squeaking enough as it is."

"Who's them? Who's them?" Jade Turtle said pointing to a group of knights led by another one of Antibug's akumas Dark Blade.

"I've got a plan on how to get in there." Cat Noir said.

"He's got a plan." Jade Turtle said excitedly.

"And you're gonna lead us."

"Me? I gotta get her out of there?"

"That's right." Etain said.

"Alright I'll do it for Marinette." He said. "Wicked Witch or no Wicked witch! Guards or no guards I'll tear em apart! I may not come out alive but I'm going in there. There's just one thing I want you fellas to do."

"What's that?" They asked.

"Talk me out of it." Jade Turtle said starting to walk away.

"Oh no you don't." Cat Noir said grabbing him.

"Get back here you." Etain said pushing him forward.


	11. Chapter 11

Once the boys made it over the mountain they hid behind a large rock by the castle.

"Okay getting in there will not be easy." Cat Noir said. "And it will be very dangerous with a chance we could be killed but we need to do it for Marinette."

Neither of them were aware that three guards had spotted them.

"Yeah but how are we going to get in?" Etain asked.

"Fel...Fel...Fellas." Jade Turtle stuttered seeing them.

"I don't know but we'll think of something."

"Fe...Fel...Fellas." He went inside his shell. "We have company."

Etain and Cat Noir turned around and the three of them were jumped by the knights. They were soon in a brawl which ended in a victory for the boys and the knights getting knocked out. Then they stole their armor and dressed into it.

"There we go." Cat Noir said putting the helmet on his head. "A perfect fit."

"I feel heavier than usual." Etain said.

"I think this is too small for me." Jade Turtle said.

"Suck in your gut then. We've got a rescue to pull off." Etain and Jade Turtle put their helmets on. Cat Noir picked up Plagg and hid him inside his shirt. "Alright gentlemen. Forward, march."

They followed another group of knights entering the castle. The group marched through the castle halls until Dark Blade stopped.

"That will do men." He said. "Take five."

The knights dispersed and went in different directions but three knights strayed to the side.

"Now what?" Jade Turtle asked.

"I'm not sure." Cat Noir said.

He pulled Plagg from his shirt and sat him on the ground. He quickly ran up a stair way with the boys following, he led them to a room.

"Marinette, are you in there?" Cat Noir called.

"Kitty?" Marinette lifting her head up when she heard the familiar voice.

"It's us." Jade Turtle said.

"Yes. Yes! It's me!" She cried running to the door. "She locked me in!"

"We gotta get her out." Jade Turtle said.

"Oh hurry! Please hurry!" She pleaded. "The hourglass is almost empty!"

"Stand back!" Etain called.

He picked up his axe and began to chop the door until it opened. Marinette ran out and hugged Etain, Jade Turtle, and Cat Noir.

"Oh Etain, Jade, kitty I knew you would come for me." She cried.

"I brought someone who misses you." Cat Noir handed Plagg to her. She happily hugged and kissed her beloved kitten. "Let's get out of here."

The four of them hurried downstairs but the door closed and a cackle was heard.

"Going so soon?" Antibug asked. "I wouldn't hear of it. Why my little party is just beginning."

"We're trapped!" Jade said going inside his shell. "Trapped like mice! Rats!"

Dark Blade and the knights rushed in with their swords pointed at them until they were backed against the wall.

"Now don't hurt them right away." She said. "We'll let them think about it."

Cat Noir noticed a robe holding a chandelier up was right next to him, he grabbed Etain's axe and chopped the rope causing the chandelier to fall on the knights. Once they were distracted he grabbed Marinette's hand and pulled her along with him while he and the boys began running.

"Size them! Size them!" Antibug demanded, leading the knights after them. "Fools! Stop them! Size them! Size them!"

Unknown to them, Cat Noir had cleverly hidden himself and his friends behind a wall. Once they had passed they came out of their hiding spot and ran upstairs.

"There they go! Stop them!" Antibug cried. "No wait! Half of you go right and half of you go left! Hurry! Hurry!"

The four friends continued running but then they were halted by a group of knights they tried to go back but another group was right behind them. Soon they were cornered.

"Well! Ring around the rosy a pocketful of spears!" Antibug laughed. "Well the last go will see the first three go before her and her mangy little cat too!"

Etain tried to hold his axe up defensively without shaking, Jade Turtle stood behind him cowering. Cat Noir held Marinette protectively while she tried to protect Plagg.

"Now who do I start with?" She asked herself. "The cowardly turtle or the man made of metal? Or maybe I should just make you three my slaves and then tear the skin off this pretty little girl's bones."

Her nails which were sharp like knives reached for Marinette's soft face.

"Don't touch her you hag!" Cat Noir growled, shielding Marinette from the witch's clutches.

"I've had just about enough of you straw boy! You'll die first!" She raised her broom to a nearby lit torch causing it to catch on fire. "How about a little fire scarecrow?"

She moved her broom over and lit his arm on fire.

"Help! I'm burning! I'm burning!" He shouted, scared out of his mind. "I'm burning!"

Marinette saw a bucket of water on the window sil. She grabbed it and poured the water on the flame but accidentally splashed some on Antibug's face.

"AHHH! You cursed brat! Look what you've done!" She screeched. They watched in shock as her body began to lose it's form and turn to liquid. "I'm melting! Melting! No! My gorgeous face! My perfect body! It's going! Oh what a world! Who would've thought a good little girl like you could destroy my beautiful wickedness! AHHHHHH!"

Soon she was no more, all that remained was her broom and clothes. The knights and akumas looked at the liquid that was once their wicked mistress.

"She's dead." Dark Blade said. "You killed her."

"I didn't mean to." Marinette said. "It was accident."

"We hated her!" Dark Cupid.

"We're free!" Gamer cheered.

Suddenly purplish goo began to cloud the knights and akumas turning them into regular looking people.

"Who are you?" Cat Noir said.

"My name is Kim." Said the man who was once Dark Cupid. "And this is Max well he was called Gamer but his real name is Max. The witch cursed us to be her slaves but now that she's dead, we're finally free."

"Thank you! Oh kind and merciful Marinette." Max said.

"Hail to Marinette!" Cheered the man who was once the Mime. "Antibug is dead!"

"Hail to Marinette!" The others cheered along with him.

"Excuse me but may we have her broom?" Marinette asked.

"Yes, take it as a gift." Kim said handing it to her.

"Oh thank you so much." She said. "Now we can go back and the wizard can grant our wishes."

...

"I DO NOT BELIEVE MY EYES! The fireball shouted. "WHY HAVE YOU RETURNED?"

Marinette laid the broomstick down.

"We brought you Antibug's broom." She said. "She's dead. We melted her."

"DID YOU NOW?"

"Yes and we would like you to keep your promise."

"NOT SO FAST! I STILL NEED TIME, COME BACK TOMORROW."

"Tomorrow?! But I wanna go home now!"

"You've had plenty of time to think it over!" Cat Noir said angrily.

"Yeah do you have any idea what we went through to get this?" Jade Turtle demanded.

"SILENCE! BE GRATEFUL THAT I'M SEEING YOU TOMORROW INSTEAD OF TWENTY YEARS!"

Plagg saw a curtain and pulled it back to reveal a man in a suit working a machine. He quickly pulled it back but they had already seen him.

"Who are you?" Marinette asked.

"Me? I'm...I'm no one! I'm just an illusion."

"I may not have a brain but even I'm that stupid." Cat Noir said.

"Alright, alright, you caught me." He said.

"Wait a minute? Mr. Diggs is that you?" Marinette asked.

"I don't know who Mr. Diggs is but my name is Felix and I am the wizard so to speak."

"Say what?" Jade Turtle said.

"You humbug!" Etain said.

"How dare you deceive us and everyone else in Miracula too." Marinette said.

"I know, I know, it's wrong." He said.

"You're a bad man."

"Oh no Miss Marinette I'm a good man I'm just a bad wizard. I'm very sorry I tricked you really I am but I have good reason why I use my smoke and mirrors."

"What reason?" Cat Noir asked.

"It's a long story and believe me you don't wanna hear it."

"Well what about the promises you made?" Etain asked.

"Don't worry I maybe a trickster but I'm also a man of my word. But the problem is I can't give you what you already have."

"Huh?" They all said.

"Jade Turtle you risked life and limb to help your friends and that is courage if I ever saw it. Courage is not being un afraid it's doing the right thing even if it scares you which is why I award you this Medal of honor."

He gave Jade Turtle a medal.

"Gee thanks." He said.

"What about me?" Etain asked.

"Etain Bleu you've always been able to love and show compassion even when you lost your physical heart." Felix said.

"But what about...her?"

"The woman you love? Etain I know for a matter of fact that she still loves you. Actually she's been looking for you ever since you left."

"She has? Really?"

"Yes she never cared that you were made out of tin or had no heart. She just wanted you. Antibug turned her into one of her akumas, Refleckta was her name but now she's free and she's waiting for you."

"Oh this is too good to be true."

"And I know you don't need one but here." He gave him a clock heart. "As for you Cat Noir, you have a brain. If you didn't you wouldn't be alive not to mention you have a very smart brain."

"But I don't wanna go back to the cornfield." Cat Noir said.

"You don't have to I'm sure I can find you a new job one without birds."

"What about Marinette?" Cat Noir asked. "Can't you get her home?"

"Of course." He said.

"Really?" Marinette said.

"Yes I'm from France too and I've really missed the place so I shall start a balloon back and you shall accompany me."

"Oh thank you! Thank you so much!" Marinette said. "Hear that Plagg? We're finally going home."


	12. Chapter 12

Felix's balloon was ready in no time, soon he and Marinette would leave.

"And so my friends until I return Vixen will take my place as ruler of the Emerald City."

"I will do my best to protect the city sir." Vixen said. "Especially with such a brave strong turtle here." She said fluttering her eyes at Jade Turtle.

"He, he." Jade Turtle giggled while blushing.

"Farewell my friends." Felix said.

They were just about to leave when Plagg saw a woman with a green parakeet on her shoulder in the crowd. He leapt from Marinette's arms and ran to catch the parakeet.

"Oh Plagg, come back!" Marinette said getting out of the balloon basket. "Please don't go without me I'll be right back. Plagg! Get back here!"

"Somebody stop that cat!" Etain said.

He, Cat Noir, Jade Turtle, and Marinette ran to catch him leaving the rope to the basket unattended. It untied itself causing the balloon to float off. By the time they caught Plagg he was halfway gone.

"Oh Come back! Come back!" Marinette cried. "Oh don't go without me! Please come back!"

"I can't come back I don't how it works." Felix shouted down to them. "Goodbye everyone! I'll write you!"

Everybody waved goodbye to the man as he disappeared into the air. Marinette burst into tears and began to weep harder than she ever had.

"Oh now I'll never get home." She sobbed.

"Stay with us then Marinette." Jade Turtle said. "We don't want you to go."

"You're all so sweet but this could never be home. Not without Mama, Papa, and everyone else I love back home. They've probably forgotten all about me."

"No milady. No one could ever forget you." Cat Noir reassured her.

"I just...I miss them so much. What will I do."

Suddenly all eyes turned to see a red bubble land in front of them which changed into Bridgette. The earrings on Marinette's ears turned into Tikki who flew before her.

"Good job calling me Tikki." Bridgette said. "I had a feeling my dear Felix might have trouble."

"You're dear Felix?" Etain said.

"Lady do you know him personally?" Jade asked.

"Oh well I..." She blushed. "That's...a long and complicated story."

"Can you help me? Please." Marinette asked.

"You don't need to be helped any longer. You've had the power to go home all along, it's in the slippers."

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Because the slippers wouldn't have worked unless you proved yourself worthy by preforming a good deed."

"But Vanisher and Antibug could use them."

"Yes but they would never be able to unlock their full power, thank God for that but you have proved yourself worthy by preforming so many good deeds."

"All I did was melt a witch."

"No, you helped these nice boys when most people would just pass them by." Bridgette continued. "Now those slippers will take home."

"Really?"

"Yes now say goodbye to your friends dear."

Marinette's happy face became sad again when she realized she would have to leave her friends.

"Will I ever see them again?" Marinette asked.

"Perhaps but not in this world. Once you leave I'm afraid you can never come back."

She turned to her friends who were fighting the urge not to start crying.

"Well it's going to be hard to say goodbye. I love you all too." She said. "You risked everything to help me I don't know how I can ever repay you."

"Your friendship and kindness is enough." Cat Noir said.

Marinette aproached Eatin.

"Goodbye Etain." He sniffled. "Oh don't cry." She dabbed his eyes with her handkerchief and pulled out his oil can. "You'll rust, here's your oil can. When you find that girl don't leave her okay? Because any girl would be lucky to be with you."

She hugged him.

"Now I know I have heart because it's breaking." Etain sniffed.

"Goodbye Jade Turtle." Marinette hugged him. "You know I'm gonna miss the way you would hide in your shell."

"And I'm gonna miss the way you were always so nice to me. Even after I was so mean to you at first."

She giggled a little and finally got to Cat Noir.

"You...You dropped this milady." He said. "I thought I'd hold on to it for you."

He handed her the corn flower he had given her earlier. She sniffed it and hugged him. "I think I'll miss you most of all." She whispered in his ear. "Don't forget me okay?"

"Never." He whispered back. "You'll always be in my thoughts."

She kissed his cheek and they parted.

"Are you ready?" Bridgette asked.

"Yes I'm ready, say goodbye Plagg."

She picked up her kitten and gave her friends one last sad smile.

"Now close your eyes." Bridgette instructed. "Click your heals three times." Marinette did as she was told while Bridgette waved her wand. "And think to yourself there's no place like home, there's no place like home."

"There is no place like home." Marinette repeated. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home."

The world around her began to disappear and she found herself fading into darkness again just like when she hit her head.

...

"There's no place like home." Marinette mumbled in her sleep. "There's no place like home, there's no place like home."

"Wake up honey." A gentle voice said.

The next time Marinette opened her eyes she was back in her room in bed with her parents by her side.

"Mama? Papa?"

"Thank goodness you're alright darling." Sabine said hugging her.

"Wha...What happened?"

"You got quite a bump on your head." Tom said. "For a minute there we thought you were gonna leave us."

"But I did leave you Papa and I tried to get back to you for days and days."

"There, there sweetie you only had a bad dream." Her mother said. "I'll go get you some tea to calm your nerves."

"I better go tell the boys you're alright." Tom said. "They've been worried sick about you."

"Boys?"

"You're friends Marinette. Don't tell me that bump made you forget them." He laughed as he went outside to tell the farmhands.

"Forget them? No! How could I? I just left them."

She gasped quietly when the three farm boys with familiar faces walked looking both concerned and relieved.

"Hey, remember me?" Adrien said kneeling by her bedside. Marinette put her hand to his cheek and stared at him in disbelief.

"Oh kitty! I thought I would never see you again."

"Ki...Kitty?" He said blushing. "Are you sure it's me you're talking to and not Plagg?"

"How you feeling kid?" Nino asked. "Hope you couldn't forget my face?"

"Or me?" Nathaniel said.

"Oh no." Marinette giggled. "I'm so glad you're all here. And I missed you all so much."

"Well do us a favor and stay away from windows the next time a twister comes." Nino said.

"Yeah, you really scared us." Nathaniel said.

"I'm sorry I didn't mean to cause any- Plagg? Where's Plagg?"

"He's right here." Sabine said carrying the black kitten in her arms before laying him in Marinette's lap. Plagg nuzzled her cheek. "He was hiding under your bed the whole time."

"Oh Mama please don't let Chloe take him. Please-"

"You don't have to worry about her anymore." Tom said. "One of the neighbors said she saw her hit Plagg before he scratched her proving he was just defending himself. Nino what was her name?"

"Alya. She and I marched down to the sheriff's office and explained everything." Nino said. "And if you ask me she's my kind of woman."

"Steady there Romeo." Nathaniel whispered. "We don't want another lovesick farmhand."

"I heard that!" Adrien said. "And I am not lovesick!"

"Oh no? Why don't you give Marinette the little thing you've been fiddling with since she got knocked out?" Nino asked.

"Nino zip it!"

"What? What is it?" Marinette asked.

"Oh...uh...well...You dropped this." He held up the white carnation he had given her. "I thought I'd hold on to it for you."

"Oh, Adrien you're so wonderful." Marinette giggled.

She took the flower and kissed his cheek. His face turned bright red and he smiled while the other boys quietly laughed.

"Oh keep quiet you two, Marinette needs some rest. Here drink some of this." She handed her a cup of tea.

"Mama, I'm so sorry I ran away really I am."

"That doesn't matter dear."

"But I shouldn't have and so I went back and then I went to a place a real place where some of it wasn't very nice but most of was beautiful. But all I wanted was to go home and I never wanna leave home again because I love you all very much and...Oh there's no place like home."

 **I hope you liked it. Any further questions or comments I hope they are polite**


End file.
